heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus rex, commonly known as T. rex, is a species of theropod dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago. Arguably the most famous species of dinosaur, T. rex lived in what is now North America, alongside species such as Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Triceratops. Tyrannosaurus was among many dinosaur species cloned by InGen and settled on the Costa Rican islands of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar, for use as an attraction for Jurassic Park, and later, Jurassic World. Appearance Physical attributes Tyrannosaurus had fully scaled skin as juveniles and as adults, when it is considered by scientists that Tyrannosaurus was feathered at least some parts of its body. Its skin was thick, being able to withstand the razor-sharp toe claws of a Velociraptor, and the sharp claws of the hybrid Indominus rex that were able to debilitate a full grown Apatosaurus as well as the strong bite of the Indominus, which was able to crack the bulletproof glass of a Gyrosphere. However, many of the adult Tyrannosaurs encountered by humans would bear at least one scar that would be found on their head or neck. Two adult males had a single scar on the side of their face. The individual from Isla Nublar had several scars on her neck from a cloned Velociraptor that pounced on her. Sexual dimorphism was present in the recreated Tyrannosaurus, such as the males having a throat wattle and much more prominent brows. The males also had deeper vocalizations than the females, though the female T. rex of Isla Nublar also had deepened vocalizations when she got older. Every adult Tyrannosaur encountered each had their own unique skin color and pattern. Males tended to have a green skin color and females tended to have a brown color while the juvenile known as Junior was a mix of the two aforementioned colors. According to founder and former CEO of InGen John Hammond, the cloned T. rex could run at speeds of 32 mph.2 The clones seemed to have had an accelerated growth cycle as the Tyrannosaurus rex of Isla Nublar was the size of a 28-year-old when she was only three and the only juvenile observed, Junior, was the size of a two-year-old tyrannosaurid yet was still highly dependent on his parents. Behaviour Unlike their prehistoric forebears, Tyrannosaurs bred by InGen were known to hunt prey by seeing movement, likely considering stationary objects to be less of a threat. From what has been observed of wild Tyrannosaurs, they were solitary animals, though a breeding pair on Isla Sorna roamed in the island in a pack. Though Robert Burke postulated otherwise, Tyrannosaurs were great parents to their young, with Dr. Sarah Harding correctly theorising that T. rex cared for their young. The offspring would stay in a nest while the parents would provide food for them for about two weeks until the juveniles learned to hunt on their own. While it’s unknown for sure how many eggs and young they had in a litter total (though only one is shown in the first sequel), if a Tyrannosaurus baby went missing, its parents would go search for it by hearing its cries or by smelling its blood. Even if they had retrieved their juvenile, Tyrannosaur parents smelled their offspring's blood on a potential threat, they would confront it. Tyrannosaurs reflected a high level of intelligence in several instances. The individual of Isla Nublar in particular has shown a good deal of intelligence during both the Isla Nublar incidents in both 1993 and 2015. In the former, she tested the electrical fences after the power outage, seemingly aware of the lack of power before attempting to escape. During the incident in 2015, it showed enough intelligence not to attack Blue during and after their fight with the Indominus, aware of key role the Velociraptor played in distracting the hybrid as it attempted to kill her. Both the male and female Tyrannosaurus during the Isla Sorna Incident in 1997 also showed a high degree of intelligence, seen in their efforts to protect their infant from the humans, even going so far as to push a trailer over a cliff and hunt in a familial pack. Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Species Category:Support Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Hunters Category:Prehistoric Category:Live-action Characters